The First Steps
by Dark Daimon
Summary: The first installment of my "Wonderland Chronicles". This tells the tale of four youthful souls who step into the world of Wonderland. The first steps by people from our world into the soft soil of Wonderland. (Includes creation of Wonderland in prologue)
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello all! This is actually a fan fiction however it sprouted from my own head, plot, characters and all! But it still had the plot that related to what would become "Alice in Wonderland" and "Through the looking glass". So, please, read and review! Flames are welcome too :) so don't be shy, I need to know what to work on. I'll answer your reviews as well!

Disclaimer: I do not own Wonderland or any material that relates to it. All of the works of Wonderland belong to Lewis Carroll.

Prologue

One may say it was destiny for the four young women to be put in an asylum in the year 1780. For if it had not happened, this book would never be written. What a pity that would be. The four young women took their last swing with a hammer into the wall and, in only their nightgowns, they ran out with gestures of waves to the building and maniacal laughter escaping their lips. However, none of this noise could help any nurses of retrieving them, for they were too fast.

The four of them had been best friends all their life. They stayed with each other no matter what. And they all had a sort of twisted mind. However, when the four of them were thrown in the asylum for their thoughts and behavior, their once twisted and 'silly' mind turned into a very dark and insane one. It will never be known whether they turned insane and were thrown into the asylum, or if they were thrown into the asylum and turned insane. But either way, that is beyond the point. The point is the escape of these four young ladies of twenty something rather.

The oldest of them all (and the most ashamed of even letting herself go past the age of fourteen and a half) was named Prima. She was a fiery girl and her hair showed people so. She had long red curls that could never go straight, even in water. However, this red hair was not the kind of red you see on a pretty young lady's head, mixed with orange or blonde. This was real red. The kind of red that Mars' surface is. The red curls went everywhere except over her bright hopeful green eyes. She was fairly tall, and quite thin. All in all, she _was_ a beauty. However, her insanity just covered her beauty. Indeed, she was the leader of the four.

The second oldest was Secunda. A fairly large young brunette woman. You see, Secunda was a remarkable lady because, if one were to choose who would be the craziest (for you cannot, you see, as they all seem like one in the same), it would be Secunda. She would burst out in a laughter at the most inappropriate times. For example, when she was about six years old, her father died due to illness. When the doctor broke the news to her mother and her, Secunda just burst out laughing. That was the first sign of her true nature. However, when Secunda laughed, you couldn't help but smile because, you see, it was such a good natured laugh. The laugh itself gave off a creepy aura, yet it was very cheerful and delightful.

The third oldest was Tertia. Tertia was the darkest of them all. She hated the world and everything in it. Many a time before, she had been accused of murder of members of the family. Always she denied it, and she had no reason _not_ to considering she had done no such thing. But she made many threats to the people who just _happened_ to be killed. (Oh my…perhaps I shouldn't have said that. The other story seemed happier) Oh dear, the truth is out. Yes, she did murder her husband on her twenty second birthday. ("Oh but it was only _once_ father!" she had said while her parents were driving her to the asylum) She had blonde hair that was cut down shoulder length and cold blue eyes that just made you want to _die_ when you stared into them.

Finally, the last girl was a young girl of only seventeen—Anon. Anon was always quiet and _never_ spoke. She was not mute. She was not shy. This was only her trademark. She would nod in agreement, and laugh when needed. But never would she talk. None of the other three girls ever heard her! And they were her _best_ friends! She had long black hair that ran like a shiny waterfall past her waist and her eyes were pools of black blood. Her skin was as pale as the sky on a cloudy winter day. And her lips were a crimson red that looked as if they would shatter if touched. Now, I would tell you what Anon had done in order to be thrown into the asylum, but the deed is so, so dreadful that I'm afraid it would scar you for life! I know it did me.

"Come on, then, come on!" Tertia hissed silently, gesturing to them as they ran through the dark wood they had finally found. Secunda burst out in giggles, but soon stopped when Prima pinched her hissing "Quiet!" The four of them finally stopped in a meadow in the middle of the woods.

"Now then…" Prima began. "We shall begin."

"Begin what?" asked Secunda, laughing.

"Begin the place in which we shall all call ourselves free."

"Oh?" Tertia asked, smiling darkly. "But suppose we get confused? All four of us being named 'Free' and all. You know, when one of us calls another, the wrong person comes. And also there will be trouble with gifts at Christmas and what not…"

"No!" Prima hissed, smiling. "I _mean_ we will be free!"

"But who is free?" Secunda asked, now on her back laughing.

"Nobody!" Prima smiled triumphantly. And in an instant, all four of them (except Anon who had been quiet from the start) fell silent. "Nobody in this world is free. Nobody. Everyone is owned without knowing it! They must act a certain way or end up like us! Well, I say end this here and now! Here, here!"

"Here, here!" shouted Secunda and Tertia.

"So…" Prima continued. "The land will be like ours…land…and water…wood…air…fire…all of that rubbish!"

"Oh yes, oh yes! I can feel it now!" Secunda giggled, licking her lips. "And there will be nonsense in it! Oh, do let there be nonsense in it, Prima! The kind where one would eat a plate of biscuits and when finished eat the entire plate as well!"

"Very well." Prima smiled. "Tertia? What do you have to add?" Prima realized that making this 'land' was now what seemed to be a sort of game.

Tertia sighed a sigh that sounded like an animal dying. "…there will be nonsense in it…" she began, and glared at Secunda when she began giggling. "But not _more_ then once a minute."

"Oh but _why_ Tertia!" Secunda whined and pouted. "I was _so_ looking forward to eating the bark off of trees and the plates in which we set food on! Why only once a minute?"

Tertia rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't be so stupid, you beast." She hissed. "We aren't even _that_ insane!" (you see, the four had come to the conclusion that they were, in fact, insane.)

"Very good, then!" Prima complimented. "There shall be nonsense not more then once a minute. But during that moment in the minute, the nonsense will rise as high as the mountains."

"Will it now?" Secunda clapped her hands. "Suppose we want to mountain climb it? Shall we give it a go?"

"Yes, whatever your stupid heart desires." Prima said calmly. A cry for joy escaped Secunda's lips and Prima looked at Anon who had been observing the whole event. "Now then Anon. What shall you add to the fantasy?" But Anon stood there, staring into her. She looked as if she was a doll, staring into Prima's soul. With her hands resting on her laps, she sat there, with an emotionless look on her face as if she had never felt anything in her life (which may have very well been true). "Very good idea Anon!" Prima cheered. However, Anon still hadn't said a _thing_ (one might've been a little frightened if they had not known the four girls. "Making the animals talk _is_ a good idea!"

"Oh will they be named 'Free'?" Tertia asked.

"No, Tertia."

"But that's _my_ name!" Tertia yelled, outraged. "If they are named Tertia, then what shall I be called! I shall be called the stupid girl with no name and every person that will meet me will laugh at me for having the same name! Or I should say animal shouldn't I? I suppose an animal wouldn't like to be mistaken for a person, as we wouldn't want to be mistaken for animals! But you can't give them my name!"

"Fine then!" Prima groaned, slightly annoyed.

"I _do_ wonder what we'll do there first!" Secunda laughed.

"Wonder!" Prima repeated. "Wonderland. The world of dreams and madness. The world where all those who wonder, see."

"But how shall we get there?" Tertia asked.

Prima looked around at her surroundings and found a small hole under a hedge. ("An abandoned rabbits hole!" she said later on) the hole was very small and your leg might not have been able to fit in it if you were Secunda. "There!" Prima ran to it, while being followed by her three friends. "We'll expand it! And once we get down to the bottom, we will be in Wonderland!"

And so they did. With their bare hands and feet, they dug until there was no tomorrow. One might say they were mad to try such a stunt and would also say that they could never succeed in accessing their make believe world. However…

…they did.


	2. Chapter I: A horrible destiny

A/N: Hello all! I'm back. See? I can manage to do this! By the way, this is my partner,Baron . If you've seen "The Cat Reutrns", you'll know him.

Melio: Thank you very much! I will continue!

Moonface: You bet there will be more! And I AM proud. Thank you for liking it.

Jodine16: Well here's your chance to know. : ) Kyohaku Akuma: Good! I want it to be a little creepy! Yeah, I'm still learning, but I'm doing better in my grammar mistakes! I will continue! 

Ultima: Lol, yes Ultima, I'll keep writing. See? Lil-Hamu-Citrine: I'm glad you like it! 

Now, without further delay, THE FIRST STEPS: CHAPTER I:

Chapter I

Sunbeams shone through the window of the beautiful morning on the countryside. The window belonged to a large house of a very wealthy land owner and stood tall in this year of 1832. Through the window, the sunbeams crawled their way towards Julianne Castle's face. And when they did, slowly, but surely, her eyes began to open. Julianne was a young woman at the age of 16. Her beauty was almost far too much to be compared with others. Long, ebony hair fell down her back and stopped just at the middle. It was perfectly straight and obviously very well kept as well. Her eyes were a light shade of blue and gave off a warm aura. Her skin was like that of a china dolls; perfectly smooth and a perfect peaches and cream texture. And a small smile applauding the morning appeared on her red lips. She was at an average height for most girls, standing tall at about five foot five in the air.

Julianne sat up in her bed and stretched her arms in a long, satisfying yawn. Almost as if it was on cue, one of the house maids walked in her room with a silver tray of delicious goods one would eat for breakfast. "I see you're up?" the maid asked. Julianne nodded.

"Yes…" she began. "I couldn't stay asleep…I fell into the pool of warmth of the sun."

"You are a remarkable child." The maid smiled as she put down Julianne's tray on her bed. "Now you eat up. There's a big day ahead of you." And very soon, the maid walked out of the room. Julianne began to eat a piece of bread with marmalade on it and started to wonder what she'd do today. With a sigh and a moan, she remembered what exactly her father had planned for today. You see, Julianne's father, Leonard Castle, was a _very_ wealthy land owner. He owned a very large land and was proud of all the work he had done to get the land. However, in these times, sometimes getting land comes in unfair ways.

Ever since Julianne turned about thirteen years old, her father had called up a land owner in the west, right beside their land. The land owners name was William Kettle. He was a very distinguished man (or old if you really want to put it bluntly). During the seek to getting new land, Leonard Castle arranged a marriage with Mr. Kettle's son—Richard Kettle. Richard was a wise man at the age of thirty now and apparently was the best suitable match for Julianne (in Leonard's opinion). Julianne was outraged at the fact that her father would make such a decision without asking her consent first. However, her father would not listen and only gave her a shrug when she scolded him.

Today was the day. Today was the day that the Kettle's would meet the Castle's. Julianne would meet her husband, and they would stay here in their house until Julianne wedded him in the spring. Julianne's new opinion on her father was a wretched man, and she now would think Richard the same most likely. Never in her life had she fallen in love yet and now she was to be forced never to fall in love _ever_? She did not think this a good idea. Most likely she'd try her best to persuade her father into getting her out of the marriage…if she could.

As well, another family was coming to visit and stay in the house. Often when Leonard Castle was a child, he'd play with a young girl by the name of Helen Glass. Helen and Leonard were the best of friends up until they were around sixteen and moved to far off places from each other to pursue different educations. One could say they were in love themselves, but ever since Leonard was at least nine years old, he was betrothed to a young beautiful girl at the age of six named Dianne Silver.

He ended up marrying Dianne when he was twenty and she was seventeen. She was a beautiful woman with blue crystal like eyes and long black hair, always done up in a bun with curls going down the side of her face. However, as much as her beauty captivated the man, Leonard's heart always and forever belonged to Helen. When Julianne's mother, Dianne, passed away (not too long ago, I might add), he went to Helen to confess his love. Alas, Helen had moved on and fallen in love with the man she married. He could not bring himself to tell her. So instead, he asked her and her family if they would be so kind as to stay at their house for the seasons (you see, the land Mr. Castle owned was a very well known land for having the most beautiful environment in certain seasons). They immediately agreed it would be a most excellent idea. Apparently, Helen Glass was now actually Helen Shore and married another wealthy man named Henry Shore. They bore one child who was now nineteen named Vincent.

After about fifteen minutes of setting off to work on her breakfast, Julianne got out of bed and dressed herself, putting her hair up in a bun and looking so much like her mother did at her age. She got herself into a crimson red dress and as she put on her white stockings, she dreaded the time when she'd meet her guests. So many people would be staying in the Castle house now, and she wasn't looking forward to it. As she finished putting on her stockings and shoes, she stepped out into the large halls of her house.

If you recall, you'll remember me telling you that Dianne Castle passed away not too long ago. Dianne was a remarkable woman who bore three children to Leonard. The first one was Julianne who was now sixteen, the second one was May who was now fourteen, and the third one was Edgar who was now thirteen. For almost five years, Dianne had been very ill and not well. Although her glow of beauty remained, it was easy to tell that she never went outside due to illness. So most of the time, she stayed inside playing fun games with her children, regardless of Leonard's disapproval. All her children loved her and went to her for advice as soon as possible when they needed it. So obviously, when she died, it shed a sort of…_emptiness _to the Castle residence.

"Good morning, Julie." A young girls voice interrupted Julianne's (who I shall call Julie) thoughts. In front of her was her younger sister, May, who was currently tying a white ribbon in her hair.

"Oh…good morning, May." Julie smiled at May as she walked off finishing up her ribbon, and then skipping off when she finished. May was a bright girl who also was very beautiful. She was around the height of five foot two and had a playful sort of look to her. She had curly hair that went down her back to her waist that was as dark as the night sky. Just like her mothers hair, May's curls were not unruly and in the way. Instead, they were beautiful curls that only brought the essence of kindness to whoever she talked to. May often wore colors such as white. For instance, today, May wore a white dress with puffed sleeves, white long stockings, and black shined shoes (with the white ribbon in her hair of course).

And as I said before, she was a very bright girl. For, you see wherever May went, she carried around a few sheets of paper and a quill with a bottle of ink shut tightly in her dress pocket. You may ask what in the world a girl like May would be doing with that material. May was a poet. And not just a regular poet, either. "I'm a _traveling_ poet." She often would say. Whenever May would be traveling around the garden or any other place, and she would get inspired, she's hastily take out a quill, a sheet of paper, a bottle of ink, bend down, and begin to write a poem about that inspiration. "This way, none of the ideas escape my head." She explained when people would ask her (often, I might add) what in the world she was doing.

May's relationship with Leonard, her father, was a very complicated thing. For some odd reason, Leonard decided that May was his favorite child. He loved each of the three children very, _very_ much, but, May was an exception. (Julie used to tell Edgar it was because she was the middle child and most of the time, middle children get overlooked an awful lot) Leonard would shower May with gifts and flowers for her birthday, and buy her all the most expensive clothes (he recently began to buy Julie expensive clothes as well, but she did not thank him happily, as she knew it was only to impress Richard Kettle and his father). However, unlike any other girl (except Julie in this case) who would scream out "thank you!" about one hundred times, May did not pay much attention to this. You see, the only thing May wanted to see from her father, was love outside of merchandise and gifts.

Down the corridor, a dark child walked out the doors of a bedroom. This dark child was none other then Edgar Castle. He was a tad bit short, and was about the age of thirteen. Edgar was the youngest Castle child. He had dark brown, almost ebony hair and misty blue eyes. The white in his eyes were scarce and stained red as if he had been crying for over one thousand years. His skin was pale like the white you would see on a window sill, and that's not a joke. When Dianne Castle passed away, Edgar seemed scarred for life. Out of all the children who went to their mother for advice on problems or situations, Edgar was the one who saw her the most. The two would have lovely times together, having tea parties and playing dress-up. Edgar seemed happier then when his hair was a light brown, his eyes a beautiful sapphire-like blue and his skin sun kissed.

However, when Dianne passed away, Edgar went into a state of a sort of shock. For an hour, he didn't talk. When he did talk, nothing could be understood because of the tears that came. Edgar retired to his room where he cried for days, none stop. Everyone would hear the sobbing throughout the house. After a month, Edgar still hadn't come out of his room. "Seems ill." The doctor had said. "I'll check up on him in another week or two." And so the doctor did, of course. But when the doctor did another check up, he said "I'm afraid the hope is fading. That child is as pale as the white of the moon. I don't think there is hope for him."

Miraculously, Edgar walked out of his room at the end of the second month. Now, even with his almost scary looks, he never stopped smiling. He now laughed at the most inappropriate material such as pain and despair. Edgar would talk about gruesome situations with the family and even with other families on family outings. Why, just last week he said at the _dinner_ table: "Did you know that if one gets a huge gash in their leg and nobody stops the bleeding, that person will die a very long…and painful…_delightful_ death." While smiling the whole time! His father sent him to his room and he went as if it was nothing knew (which it wasn't now). One day, May confronted Julianne about this behavior and said "Edgar _has_ to find a way to stop! I was talking with father about my concern with him and father is thinking about sending him to an _asylum_!" All they could do was hope he wouldn't be sent to an asylum.

The family sat at the table eating their lunch and all were in silence. Most of the time, when one would start talking, it'd lead up to Edgar talking about the most inappropriate things. As well, Julie wasn't very interested in talking to her father about the Kettle family. To her despair, he brought it up instead. "Are you excited to meet Richard?" her father asked, still looking at his paper.

"Not…well…yes." Julie stammered through her words for a suitable answer. "I'm apprehensive."

"Oh." Mr. Castle looked up from his paper. He looked at her for a moment, and then continued to read. "Don't be so nervous." Julie looked at him with a plain look on her face. May kept reading her book and sighed for Julie's sake. The two were sisters, and best friends. Suddenly, Edgar spoke up, still smiling.

"I would hope the Kettle's wouldn't hurt themselves coming." He took a bite of his cucumber sandwich. "It would be such a pity if they should die." He smiled at Julie. Julie awkwardly smiled back. She knew Edgar knew as well how she felt and that he was trying to make her feel better. But it was a very disturbing thing to hear.

"Edgar Castle." Mr. Castle spoke sternly. Edgar smiled at him. "If I should hear any of that rot while our guests are here, I swear it you'll be…"

"Father." May spoke up, "I've finished this book…will you buy me another?" she used his favoritism to her advantage just so he wouldn't say "in an asylum." Her father smiled at her warmly.

"Of course, May, darling." He took a bite of his sandwich and continued to read. "The first chance I get." May rolled her eyes as soon as she could see his face was hidden behind the paper.

"Father…" Julie began, "When…are the Kettle's coming?"

"Oh I should say about 6 o'clock—about 6 more hours, dear." A hint of happiness was heard from his breath. "However the Shore family will be here any moment now."

"Their land is closer?" May asked, taking a bite of her toast. Her father nodded and smiled.

"I'm happy to be able to see my old friend." He laughed delightfully. Julie sighed. She knew his father had feelings for Mrs. Helen Shore. Now, those feelings would never be realized. "And I'm happy to be able to see her husband too…" he added on a tad more sorrowfully.

Julie got up and put on her hat. "I'm going out for a bit of air." She walked out before anyone could bid her adieu. It took a grand five minutes to go through the corridors and reach the front of the mansion. She wandered along the grass, looking at the beautiful blue sky. It's so free, she thought, I wish I was free…but not for long…she sighed quietly and came up to a pond. Lifting her dress, she stepped on a rock in the pond and closed her eyes to listen to the rushing water beneath her. She was far enough from the ground that she could easily take one step over the water. Her thoughts were interrupted when a voice was heard.

"Excuse me, is this the Castle residence?" Julie let out a startled yelp and fell back onto the grass. Her stockings splashed in the water and she let out a small growl underneath her breath. Her hat had fallen into the river and her hair was a mess. She stood up and turned to see who the voice belonged to. Behind her, was the most handsome man she had ever seen…

Baron: Very good, Daimon. I enjoyed it.

Glad you did!


End file.
